


First Love Monster

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wtf am I doing, this is just amazing crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, my name is Hiro Hamada, A fifteen year old that now lives on their own. I'm the only child of wealthy land barons and a genius. Due to my parents wealth and power, they bought everything I wanted, including friends. My teachers never raised their voice to my, my parents coddled me and I was treated as royalty that did nothing wrong no matter how I tried. For this reason, the moment a mysterious stranger yelled at me, I fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So, I bought a new manga called First Love Monster and the concept of the story just… I fucking love it and it just made me think of Hidashi so much. To start, they aren’t related in this, and ages are changed a bit, Hiro is Fifteen to made the main character in the manga and Tadashi well, thats part of the fun for this. 
> 
> Honestly, this was just because I can’t sleep, I have uni tomorrow, essay to do, but I can’t sleep and wanted to write something short, silly, fun, and a plot I didn’t have to think much on so I borrowed it. 
> 
> Hope you guys like, not sure if I’ll even expand on this from here, if so, i’d rewrite this, but for now, it stands as it is.

"Watch where the you're going, do you want to die?!"

 

Hiro looked up from where he had been pushed from the street, the box he had been carrying from the moving truck scattered clothes and a few broken items along the sidewalk but he didn't care as he looked to the hazel eyes of his savior. Tall, dark hair, amazing eyes and he could see perfect teeth behind that scowl.

 

No one had yelled at him like that before in his life and my god, if it wasn't something that sent his heart into a frenzy and cheeks warm as if just eaten curry.

 

"Sorry, wasn't watching."

"Obviously! I get it, you're short, but you should be able to see a truck right?"

 

Ouch, height comments. Arrow to the knee.

 

"I said I'm sorry."

"Well, whatever."

"Wait!"

 

Hiro stood, watching as his hero was walking from him, clenching a hand to his chest like those cheesy movie girls did when about to do something daring.

 

"Can you tell me your name?!" Here it was, he would get at least step closer to knowing who this man was right?

 

"No, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers and you're kinda gross anyways."

 

He goes in for the swing, the bat connects and the ball is going, going, going! Directly into the feels and pain! REJECTION! Hiro watched on as his first love walked away, cool as hell and his heart breaking already.

 

Hi, my name is Hiro Hamada, A fifteen year old that now lives on their own. I'm the only child of wealthy land barons and a genius. Due to my parents wealth and power, they bought everything I wanted, including friends. My teachers never raised their voice to my, my parents coddled me and I was treated as royalty that did nothing wrong no matter how I tried. For this reason, the moment a mysterious stranger yelled at me, I fell in love.

 

Breaking from his internal monologue and narration of his own life, Hiro stepped up to the apartment complex he would be moving into and following the movers carrying his stuff. Would he ever see this man again? Most likely not, fate was never kind this way and he couldn't buy him and his love most likely. He didn't seem money hungry, or so Hiro prayed.

 

Once in his room, Hiro sighed dramatically, eyes fluttering as he leaned over the railing on his grand balcony and watched the stereotypical sakura trees. It wasn't even spring, why were they pink? Why was he gushing over a stranger? More so one who called him gross and short? Was this going to be his life now? Craving and desiring something he only met for a few minutes and would never love him? Would he become one of those cat ladies with commissioned paintings of this guy, details he would describe from memory? Quick, remember what his nose looked like.

 

"You live here?"

 

That voice! Looking down, Hiro gasped out and looked to his knight! Oh? He had some kind of bag behind his shoulder now, a label on it but he couldn't see what it was from this angle.

 

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yep! I'm Tadashi!"

"I thought you weren't going to give me your name?"

"Well you would find out at some point right? And if you live here, you can't be THAT gross."

"Thanks I think?"  
"You're welcome!"

 

Hiro thought to himself, hand to his chest again, biting his lower lip. Should he. . .?

 

". . .I think I like you!"

 

Tadashi paused at this, looking to the teenager with a surprised look before tilting his head, grinning. The almost six foot male shook his head gently.

 

". . . I'll date you. But will you still want to after you find out?" Hiro gave a confused look at this, watching as Tadashi turned, showing the bag and the label. It was the label for an elementary school, saying Tadashi - Fifth Grade.

 

"I'm a fifth grader, what you wanna do?"


End file.
